Vita - Chapter 3: Rising - Part 5
Part 5: Hired (Jacob) "I got a call from the shoe factory. They're cutting down payments." "Why?" "No fucking idea. They just said that our payment will be half of what we get." "How much money do we have?" "I don't know, but not much. Even with a good salary, I'm cautious about what I do with my money and now...Fuck, man..." Jacob blinked and looked away, thinking. "Dude, we're fucked." "Why?" "Because I just remembered I have to spend more money to keep you here." "Oh...I can leave if-" "No, man, I don't want you homeless." "And I don't want both of us homeless, Travis." "..." Travis sat down and put both of his paws on his head, frustrated. Jacob, then, looked at his pawn and saw the number the rabbit had written. "If you help me with this. Follow my plans. You're gonna be '''rich '''in a few years...your life will be so much better than it is now..." ''Jacob remembered the rabbit's words, "A few years..." "What?" "Nothing...Just thinking..." "..." "I'll go take a walk. Be right back;" "Fine..." ... Jacob dialed the number on a public telephone. "Hello?" "Jacob! Good to hear your voice again!" "Yeah, so...What was that about money and stuff?" "Oh, I'm so glad you asked. Come to Chinatown, I'll be next to the Big Wang Inn's entrance." "Right." The rabbit hung up. Chinatown was pretty far away. Jacob saw a nearby bicycle, unguarded. He mounted on it and rode away, as a distant voice yelled "NO! MY BIKE!" ... '(Ronald)' Ronald waited by the inn, smoking. and watching a chinese couple of pandas have a discussion in chinese. He was finding it hilarious. Meanwhile, Jacob came on a bike. He stopped it next to Ronald and got off. Ronald threw the cig away and blew some smoke before talking to Jacob, "Was just about to leave." "Sorry, I don't have a vehicle." "You'll get one someday, specially with the fortune you're just about to make." "..." "You've made a very smart choice today, son. Come with me." Ronald started to walk towards a car with Jacob, "Where are we going?" "We're going to meet the boss." "Boss?" "We're working for the Jokers, remember? Well, in fact, the Jokers are working for me, along with the Killer Alphas. You'll work along with them." "What exactly is the plan?" "Build an army stronger and possibly bigger than the Clockers'. Unfortunately, we couldn't have the Bloodsuckers, but, the Killer Alphas and the Jokers are pretty big..." "And?" "We need more people like you in my army. Do you know anyone else who was a real terror in jail?" "Well, there was some rhino prick that impaled two guards, but, he's dead now." "I need people that are ALIVE, Jacob." "Then I don't know no one..." "Hmph...Right, maybe we'll find more people in the future." Ron entered the car along with Jacob. ... '(Julia)' Julia knocked on Travis' door, looking around her, paranoid that Ronald would appear from a corner anytime now. When Travis opened the door, Julia walked straight in, pushing him away and shutting the door. "Julia? What's wrong?" She didn't answer, instead, she started pushing a drawer to block the door. Travis stopped her, "What do you think you're doing?!" "I ask you the same thing, what's going on?" "Ronald tried to fucking kill me, that's what!" "Holy shit, really?" "Yeah, now would you please move out of the way?!" Travis did so, she blocked the door with the drawer, "Is he following you?" "I-I don't know, where's your gun?!" "In my drawer. I'll get it." Travis went into his room. Julia sat on the couch, shaking. Travis returned with his unloaded M1911, carrying it in one hand the magazine in the other, "Here." "C-Can I keep it?" "Do you know how to shoot?" "E-Er...No..." "I'll stay with it. I'll protect you from anything that comes at us." "..." She just kept trembling. Travis sat by her. ... '(Jacob)' Jacob entered the office along with Ronald, just as a lizard lady walked past them. Daniel could be seen desperately trying to zip up his pants. "..." Was Daniel's reaction he saw both men enter the room, "D-Damn zipper's stuck again, ever since I left the bathroom!" He, then, finally managed to zip it up, "There...Is that Jacob?" "Probably...Or maybe a spooky ghost, boooo..." Ronald put a hand on his back, smiling, "You're a funny guy, Jacob. Yes, this is him." "Oh, I've heard good things about, Jacob." "You consider brutal killings a good thing?" "Why wouldn't I? You're perfect!" "I'm flattered." Jacob said in a deadpan tone. "You're perfect for a lot of stuff. Fighting, shooting, yeah I heard about that story about stealing the guard's rifle, but anyways..." He cleared his throat, "Fighting, shooting AND, the best part, intimidation. I'm sure many shit themselves just from seeing you." "If I was that famous outside, I guess my fame died out." "Nope. Many people that are living the crime life still remember and recognize you." "Doesn't explain how you guys almost shot me dead in that alleyway." "O-Oh...That was you?" Jacob nodded, "I remember your face." Daniel swallowed dry, "W-Well, then, erm...Okay, how about we just get to business?" "Tell me about it." "Well, as Ronald might have already told you, we're building an army and need the hardest motherfuckers out there to do so. You're one of them and we look forward to find more of you for us." "I don't know anybody who can join your toy army." "Toy army? Do you know who's with us?" "Yeah, your gang and...some other gang with a retarded name." "The Killer Alphas." "Yeah, those." "Well, anyway...We both want to kill the Clockers, right?" "Yes." "And, we want to steal the quadricaine. We're going to deal it for a high price, which is what will make us rich, well, not that the fortune the Clockers have will already make us rich!" Jacob nodded. "So, you in? You're going to be part of the Jokers. I occasionally might send you and some other folks to do some jobs for me. Jobs against the Clockers so we can start crippling them." "I'm in...for two reasons. Money and revenge. I better get both." Daniel sticked his hand. Jacob shook it, "Welcome aboard." ... '(Meanwhile...)' Three Clockers are playing cards. "You heard about this partnership the Jokers and the Killer Alphas have been doing?" "Yeah, I did. What the fuck is up with that? They're both scared of us so they wanna team up?" "I dunno, but, there's been rumors they want to build an army." "Army? What the hell are they thinking?" "I dunno. Their leaders are high as crap, probably." '''End of Part 5.' This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita